The night of the blood moon
by Animequeen1026
Summary: It is the night of the new moon and something terrible happens. Set after the end of the series.


**Chapter 1 The Night Of The Blood Moon**

 **Me: Hi everybody! Ready for a great new story!**

 **Inuyasha: So you're the demon that they told me about! (Comes running out of nowhere)**

 **Me: Ugh! WHO TOLD YOU I WAS A DEMON?**

 **Inuyasha: So it is true that you hurt everyone who is in your stories?**

 **Me: No I do not! Now shut up and let me do the disclaimer!**

 **Inuyasha: No not likely! (Leaps towards me)**

 **Kagome: SIT BOY!**

 **Inuyasha: (trips forward on top of author)**

 **Me: PERV! GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW! (Gets into a fight with him)**

 **Koga: Well I guess I will do the disclaimer. She does not own Inuyasha but she is working on it! Enjoy the story!**

 **Our story begins after Kagome returns from her era to be with Inuyasha forever.**

Kagome and Inuyasha were out in the forest near the village at sunset, gathering herbs, when they heard a loud thumping noise coming from the east. "It sounds like footsteps," said Inuyasha, "and they are coming this way." He drew the Tetsusaiga.

"You be careful the Lunar month is tonight!" Yelled Kagome as he ran off after the noise.

"Don't worry about me I can handle any old demon!" As he said that, he was thrown backwards towards the log in front of Kagome. He heard a resounding crack from his ankle but he paid it no mind because there were many other cracking sounds from the logs branches. Many of them had embedded themselves into his arms and legs.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you okay?" yelled Kagome as she ran over to him.

"Stay Back!" He yelled.

"I smell a human" said the demon as he stepped out of the woods. This demon was as large as a house, but he was very fat. He was completely red except for a small, green, crystal like mark in the middle of his forehead.

"O yeah! Well you are not getting passed me!" Inuyasha shouted. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as three yellow beams of light shot towards the demon. It looked like the wind scar was going to hit the demon but then the demon pulled out a club from behind his back and blocked it. "How the hell did you do that?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am part of the ogre demon tribe of the north, and our father's fought together in the war. Your father, Inu no Taishō, gave my father this club. It was made from a bough of the same tree that your swords sheath is made of."

"Oh. This is going to be fun. Dragon Scal…." Began Inuyasha, but before he could finish the demon's club was blocking Tetsusaiga from transforming.

"I am not letting you do that." Yelled the demon as he let out a mighty roar. Then, the real battle begun.

 **A hour later**

Both the demon and Inuyasha were bloody from head to foot. Also the Tetsusaiga and the Giant club were thrown away in the fight. But they were not going to give up. Then the demon said "Ha I know what your weakness is half breed!" the demon headed right for Kagome.

"No Kagome RUN!" screamed Inuyasha, as he ran to shield her from the attack. Inuyasha heard another resounding crack and another wave of pain. Ignoring the pain, he ran to her just in time. The claws of the ogre demon impaled Inuyasha in the stomach.

Not a moment later, Inuyasha shouted "BLADES OF BLOOD!" and the demon was dead. As the claws disappeared from his gut his demon powers disappeared. As he falls his long black hair is spread out below him as he landed in Kagome's lap. His eyes and face were full of pain. He shakily and slowly brought his arm up so he cupped her face in his hands and said to her "I love you. I always have." Then he passed out with tears running down his face.

How is Kagome going to get him home? Why did that demon want to fight Inuyasha? Are there more? And why did he say I love you? Find out in the next chapter.

 **Me: Haha I win! OWWWWWW! Not so tight Kaede!**

 **Kaede: If ye would not move so much it would not hurt ye as much!**

 **Koga: Yay! So just relax and by the way you did not win by fighting fair.**

 **Me: Koga come here.**

 **Koga: Why?**

 **Me: Because I have A present for you. Now close your eyes. (Has the beads of Subduing) There! (puts them around his neck)**

 **Koga: (he opens his eyes) NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me: SIT BOY! (Koga crashes to the ground)**

 **Koga: You are so dead!**

 **Me: Well you did know that the top female is the true alpha not the male in a wolf pack. So that makes me alpha not you. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Good bye for now!**


End file.
